runestonekeeperfandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
Beware of the Spoilers This section will be filled with major SPOILERS. You've been warned. 19th Floor On dungeon floor 19, after you kill all the monsters, the floor crumbles and a blue vortex appears. 20th Floor - Normal mode (Nightmare Fiend) You are dropped into the final boss fight on the 20th Floor. Nightmare Fiend starts with 330 health and can hit for 26 magic damage or 30 physical. After a few hits, he splits into 4 part with hp and attack equal to his bigger form. As you hit it, one of his four corners will attack you (except when dealing a killing blow to one of the parts). After killing three of his parts, he returns to big size in the center. He can do this multiple times. It is highly suggested to deal group damage first when he is split and then bring down each corners HP together instead of focusing each corner in turn. This way, when he merges and then splits, each of his incarnations won't have as much HP. If you focus on just one corner, he will continue to merge and split with the highest HP of the group. 20th Floor - Nightmare mode (Iron throne and Minions) Minions The boss has 4 minions which helps him to stay alive and fight better. They are not susceptible to most items nor to morph spell. All minions has 52 ATK and 66 HP. Joe * Top left * Boosts the boss monster's ATK when this monster is not petrified. * Does Physical Damage. * Does not appear if you have the Guard's Chains event item. See event: The Pinned Man Jack * Bottom left * Reduce damage taken by the boss monster when this monster is not petrified. * Does Physical Damage. * Does not appear if you have the Dead Pupil event item. See event: The Crow John * Top right * Restore 2% the boss monsters life each move when this monster is not petrified. * Does Element Damage. * Does not appear if you have the Wine Cup event item (? to be verified). See event: The Ogre King ? Jones * Bottom right * Reduce damage taken by non-boss monster by 25% when this monster is not petrified. * Does Element Damage. * Does not appear if you have the Wolf Paw Mark event item. See event: The Wolf Iron Throne The one is sat on the Iron Throne. It starts petrified. * ATK: 76 * HP: 334 * Armor: 50 * Hit: 120% * Dodge: 12% * Res: 35% He shields its minions. The hourglass works with the main boss. 25th floor - Chaos mode (Ancient Memories) Chaos mode can spawn any of the three bosses (adding Ancient Memories). Exiting out at the 25th floor and continuing the game will spawn a different boss fight. This boss spawns with lots of smaller versions of himself. The boss uses a ranged attack of around 50 each turn and has over 300 health. The little ones do 8 damage and have between 50-80 health. The boss will summon new minions after they are killed. With an attack that damages all of them like Immortal fire, the all go down fairly quickly. The minions also drop hearts and are not immune to magic or items. Ancient Memories is immune to many items and magic like most bosses. General boss fight tips: Having around 400 HP and full resources by the time you get there helps a lot. Most of your single target items are useless, but having a couple of "Cannot Die" Crosses and the Soul points to use them is advised to give you 3 extra rounds to live when your HP gets low-- start looking for these around floor 10 or so to make sure you have at least one for emergency use. Make sure you have a decent amount of armor points (rebound is very nice) and a good hit chance, all that +Life equipment you used for the rest of the game is useless here, be sure to sell off any extraneous equipment you are carrying around if you have a merchant available. You mostly need a good hit chance and armor score. Weapons that freeze, stun or chain are very helpful. Certain events during play will disable one or more of the little helper bosses and make life easier (see above). It is generally possible to disable at least 1 and if you are lucky 2 of the 4 mini-bosses in the final fight. As with most things in this game, requires a lot of luck. After you disable one or more of the mini-bosses the big boss in the center will activate. When he is active he blocks for the little helper bosses and makes them very hard, but not impossible to hit directly- best not to waste your time on them while he is active. Either find a way to damage more than one at a time or pick the order you fight them in wisely. Having one or more "Cross" and the soul points to use them will greatly benefit you during this fight to give you extra attacks to finish off the boss. Category:Endings